Twirling batons are frequently decorated in colorful and attractive patterns for visual enhancement. Typically, brightly colored and reflective particles are applied on the surface of the baton or in a fluid contained within a transparent hollow tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,807 to Lew et al. discloses a baton consisting of a transparent tube filled with light-reflecting particles suspended in a fluid medium and light-reflecting helically twisted ribbons extending end-to-end through the fluid. The colors visible in the baton correspond to the colors of the fluid and the reflecting surfaces of the particles and ribbons in the tube.
While the Lew baton may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is a continued demand for novel batons which display attractive colors statically and dynamically without requiring additional visual enhancements such as reflective particles.